Inferior Planets
by dove-white-stripes
Summary: "You're perfect," Ty Lee whispered, trying to touch her princess's hand. She was floored by the response she received: "No, no I'm not." (Tyzula Week 2016)
_inferior planets_

* * *

 _You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life  
_" _Love Me Like You Do" – Ellie Goulding_

* * *

 _ **cosmic**_

"You're perfect," Ty Lee whispered, trying to touch her princess's hand.

She was floored by the response she received: "No, no I'm not."

They were out for dinner at a quaint little shop. It had once sold weapons and many of them still remained on the walls.

"Well, I think you are to me and all," Ty Lee corrected quickly. It was too late and she felt concerned. "Don't you believe in destiny or anything?"

"My cosmic destiny to have a romance with someone? I barely know who I am anymore. I don't need to be concerned about someone else."

"I wasn't gonna ask you out."

"You are not a very good liar."

"I'm gonna ask you out again." Ty Lee hesitated. "When you're ready I'm gonna, at least. When will you be ready?"

"I have no idea, nor do I care."

Ty Lee was left alone with her thoughts as Azula turned her attention to the night sky outside. She did realize that, if her cosmic destiny romance was meant to be, it would happen in due time.

She did not mind waiting for something that important to her, even if she was an impatient person.

 _ **candy**_

"Do you want some?" Ty Lee offered through a mouthful of rubbery sugar. "It's as sweet as me."

Azula just looked at her and that was enough to make Ty Lee swallow.

Then Ty Lee choked, and Azula's hand reached out before she could stop herself.

There was something about Princess Azula wanting to save her life that made Ty Lee feel extremely special. She was flattered until she threw up on the floor.

That was not cute.

 _ **festivals**_

Sometimes Ty Lee misses her and tries to find ways to remember.

She goes to a silly party after a festival that she loved, but she wishes she were sulking in the corner with the most perfect girl in the world and the only person for Ty Lee. She turns down anyone who tries to make a move.

Ty Lee is taken.

She just breaks it off a lot with the person who has stolen her heart _forever_.

There's no going back from Azula, because Ty Lee thinks and truly believes in one thing and one thing only.

 _ **fairy tales**_

"I believe that true love only happens once," Ty Lee says as she sits in front of Azula. "Nobody measures up to you."

"I also found that no one was adequate during our break," Azula says. _Break_ , Ty Lee thinks excitedly. "I don't believe in true love."

"How can you not?"

"Because those fables are not real and I am well aware of that."

"Did you find yourself?"

"You haven't. You just keep looking for me."

"I know," Ty Lee says softly, ignoring that Azula thinks that it is a bad thing.

Those fairy tales about true love feel so real to Ty Lee.

 _ **hot & cold**_

"If we break up again, that's just it. That's the end," Ty Lee says.

"You cannot order me around," Azula replies.

Ty Lee shrugs.

"It's how I feel. I'm so tired of going back to you and then getting hurt again and again," Ty Lee says, stepping closer to Azula and gently touching her knee. Then gently touching her lips to Azula's.

"You leave just as much as I do," Azula says the moment the kiss breaks.

"Not anymore," Ty Lee promises.

She holds true to it.

 _ **dragons**_

They have dragons at their wedding. It is a theme that Ty Lee never really imagined; she wanted pretty pink confections. For the first time, Azula and Ty Lee agree to have a compromise. They usually are only extremes.

The wedding looks so ridiculous, but they do not notice, even if the guests do.

 _ **paradise**_

"That was perfect," Ty Lee says, looking up at Azula from the sand.

She lies on the beach and Azula sits above her. The sun rises behind her back, and she can feel it even if she cannot see it. Just like her relationship with the girl in front of her.

"No, no it wasn't," Azula replies. "It was good enough, however."

"Good enough?" Ty Lee laughs, and giggles and hugs Azula as Azula rolls her eyes and wonders if Ty Lee will ever stop doing that.

They kiss among the tropical sounds and the burning sunlight.

"Are you ready yet?" Ty Lee asks.

"I will admit that I have no idea."

Ty Lee grins, because she does not either.


End file.
